


Nazwa

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [36]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dad Donald is life, Scrooge ma uczucia, brak bety, ja na pewno nie, kto by pomyślał że będę pisać ff z kaczorem Donaldem, pisanie ich polskimi imionami boli mnie wewnętrznie, prompt: nazwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Podczas jednego popołudnia w dworze McKwacza, trojaczki decydują się coś zmienić. I, na szczęście, nie jest to jego wystrój.





	Nazwa

Kiedy Donald i Sknerus zjawili się w jadalni, trojaczki szeptały o czymś zawzięcie, a Tasia kiwała głową, bawiąc się aparatem zawieszonym na jej szyi.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Sknerus, chcąc zwrócić ich uwagę.

— Dzień dobry wujku Sknerusie! Dzień dobry wujku Donaldzie! — zawołali wszyscy i po wymienieniu paru kolejnych słów szeptem, usiedli w poważnymi minami na swoich miejscach.

— Chcielibyśmy z Wami o czymś porozmawiać — zaczął Dyzio.

— A tak dokładniej z Tobą, wujku Donaldzie — dodał Zyzio.

— Ze mną? — zdziwił się Donald i wymienił spojrzenia ze Sknerusem. Trojaczki dawno nie zachowywały się tak poważne od… cóż, w sumie to nie pamiętał, kiedy ten ostatni raz był.

— Tak. Więc, zdecydowaliśmy, że jesteśmy już wystarczająco duzi, by decydować o pewnych rzeczach — powiedział Hyzio i Donald musiał się z tym zgodzić. Chyba, że chcieli zrobić coś skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnego. Jak wysadzenie jego łodzi, czy nie zjedzenie warzyw. Znowu.

— Kiedy byliśmy młodsi nalegałeś na to, żebyśmy nazywali cię wujkiem i myślę, że wiemy dlaczego, ale teraz nas nie powstrzymasz — ostrzegł Zyzio.

— Dlatego, zamiast mieć dwóch wujków, będziemy mieli wujka Sknerusa i tatę Donalda, dobrze? — skończył Dyzio i czwórka dzieci spojrzała z oczekiwaniem na Donalda, który zamarł, gdy tylko do niego dotarły właśnie wypowiedziane słowa. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na zrobione sobie przez Tasię zdjęcie.

Ruszył się dopiero, gdy poczuł kopnięcie pod stołem, które zostało zaserwowane mu przez jego wuja.

— Och chłopcy! — zawołał Donald z łzami w oczach, miażdżąc całą trójkę w uścisku.

— Daj spokój, tato! Udusisz nas! — marudził Zyzio, chociaż nie próbował się wyrwać. Wręcz przeciwnie — wtulił się w uniform ojca. Po to — jak potem by się tłumaczył, gdyby ktoś mu zarzucał dziecinność — żeby uchronić się przed lampą aparatu Tasi, która zrobiła kolejne zdjęcie.

— Wujku Sknerusie, czy ty płaczesz? — spytał Hyzio, patrząc zza ramienia Donalda na wuja.

— Ja? Skądże! To tylko reakcja alergiczna na… — zaciął się McKwacz.

— Na emocje? — rzuciła pani Dziobek, a Sknerus przytaknął, zanim zorientował się co zrobił.

— Nie! — krzyknął, ale było już za późno.

— Daj spokój, wujku, przecież i tak wiemy, że masz uczucia — powiedział Dyzio, a Sknerus tylko westchnął.

Nie szło się z tym nie zgodzić.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Więc, musiałam to napisać dla spokoju ducha. Wizja "taty Donalda" mnie prześladuje, a fików z tym jest o wiele za mało...
> 
> Ostatnio, cytując moją rodzinę "uwsteczniam się", dlatego... cóż, dlatego oglądam i piszę do Kaczych Opowieści.
> 
> Poza tym... widzieliście DuckTales (2017)?! I to w oryginale? Nie mogę się pozbyć głosu Davida Tennanta z głowy oraz Donalda jako ojca.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
